Super Smash Bros Torture TV!
by Xstar7
Summary: Who will win and get whatever they want featuring EVERY smasher plus a few find out and stay with us.
1. 54 Shots

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yep. A truth or dare via Brawl. What crazy occurances may happen?  
I will take TWO reviews per chapter.  
kk back to story.

* * *

A teen with a crimson leather jacket walked to the stage.  
He had a crimson visor on.  
There were many seats.

"Okay." I said.  
"I guess we shall introduce the brawlers!"

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, DK Diddy Kong, Wario, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Y. Link, T. Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, PKMN Trainer, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Samus, Snake, Raiden, Sonic, Marth, Roy, Ike, Olimar,  
Mr. GaW, ROB, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Mega Man, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, and Mew.

"Mew? When the frick was he in this?" Mewtwo angrily asked.

"Drama and torture." I said.

"Like Lucario was bad enough." He replied.

"Thanks a lot *ssh*le." Lucario said.

"Why censor?" Mega Man asked.

"I hope you get tortured so f**king bad. I have to censor myself." I said.  
"We have no reviews so they all come from me."

1. Samus verses Megaman with no suits on either.

"Easy." Samus said as she you her laser whip.

2. Have Mewtwo bury Villager so that he doesn't get out until his next dare.

3. Raiden gives Marth the most hideous hair-do he can muster.

"Rosemary taught me well on hairstyling." He commented.

"O_o" I thought.

4. Young Link get to "Saw" torture Toon Link.

Megaman by that time was face down in the toilet.

"^_^" I thought to myself.

"MMM! MHHM! (Fucking help me! Can't breathe!)" Villager failed to say.

Marth soon had a red and green afro with pink spots on it. Topped off with a blue point sticking off the top.

"Fuck my fucking life. Fuck." Marth said.

"Ur loungueege." I told him.

"AAAAAH!" Was heard.

"I was furious when I heard Y. Link was replaced with him. He really sucked." I said.

"I'ma gonna check on thema!" Mario said.

5. Pit has to crossdress in a bra and panties that was worn 37 days straight by Krystal.

"...No." He said.

"You'll get eliminated." I told him.  
"Whoever lasts the longest will get one thing. Whatever they want."

"OKAY!" He shouted and ran to the dressing room.

He then came out.

"Oh FUCK NO!" Fox said and tackled him the stuff.

"Hey, uhh I have nothing on in front of three girls." Pit said.

"It's so big." Peach said.

"Wha-What?" Pit said in shock.

"Yea this watermelon- OH MY GOD!" Peach said.

"Oh god that's not a good sight!" Zelda said.

Samus puked.

"Oh god no wonder why he was never laid." She said.

"!" He thought.

"Fuck you Fox!" He said.

"You gay bastard!" Fox responded while turning away.  
"You enjoy this! Go put something on!"

Uhh...

6. Have Fox take pictures of Katt in a bikini.

"Nope." He said.

"Speaking of which I invited Krystal and Katt right now." I said.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." Krystal said.

"Not like I wanted to do that!" Was heard from the dressing room.

"Go throw those out." She said.

"Good idea." Falco said as he took them and threw them on Marth's head.  
"You make such a good coat rack." He said.

7. Never mind.

8. Do number 6.

"N- Fine..." Fox said as he went to get a camera.

"He ain't comin back." Falco said.

9. Make Kirby eat 100,000 year old stale and radioactive chez.

Samus and Peach puked as well as Katt and Krystal.

"Poyo. (Delicious)" He said.

Krystal and Mario puked.

10. Make Link advertize free sex to Captain Falcon.

"Heeeelll no!" Link said.

"You want to stay in?"

"Anything but that." He said.

"Advertize free sex to Ganondorf." I said.

"See ya!" He said.

The door wouldn't open.

"Wha?" Link said.

A trapdoor beneath him opened.

"Oh FUUUUUUUUUCK!" He shrieked.

"One down so many more to go." I said.

"Okay I have it." Fox said.

"That's not Katt!" I said.

"That's my 80s photo of her, you prick!" Falco said.

"No need to get emotional." Pit said.

"Fuck off streaker!" Falco said.

"Grr."

11. Make Zelda dye her hair ginger and talk in a british accent like Krystal.

"I find that highly offensive." Krystal said.

"Okay." she dyed her ginger.

12. Make Bowser sing Baby.

"I don't know what your talking about you bloody dick." Zelda said.

13. Bitch fight!

"I'll do just that you offensive jackass!" Krystal said to Zelda.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy said.

14. Get heavy machine guns and shoot Pit.

"Really?" Pit said.

"Directed to Olimar." I said.

"I'm too small to reach." He said.

"COME ON YOU LITTLE P**SY!" Bowser said.

"Baby baby-" Bowser was cut off by Mario hitting him with something stretchy.

"Is that a pair of Peach's panties?" Luigi asked."Where can I find one?"

Everyone stared.

"O_O"

"I'm gonna puke." I said.

"Same." Roy said.

"Not feeling good." Ike said.

"I feel violated!" Peach said.

"Same." I said.

15. Have Zelda get a prostate exam.

"I'm not even sure what that is." I said.

"You wouldn't want to know. I went through a painful one as a child." Roy said.

"Your off the hook." I said.

"Olimar. It's been 30 minutes you-"

Pit was dead.

"F**k that." I said.

16. Have Snake wear a woman's dress and hold lipstick.

"G**d**n it." Snake said.

D:

He wore a dress.

"I'm back." Pit said. "I was just looking in the fridge and I found an XXX magazine."

"Can I have it?" Ness asked.

Everyone stared.

"I'll take it!" Lucas said.

"Do you even know what those are?" I asked.

"..."

"..."

"Nope." Ness said.

"Not a shot." Lucas said.

"Thank O' Heavenly Lord!" Snake said.

"I would rather go on a date with Snake to the landfill then let you know." Samus said.

"Bye Olimar." I said as he fell through the trap door.

16. Have Diddy Kong teabag Pit.

"WTF?!" Pit said.

"TEABAG BIIIITCHESSSSS!" Diddy said.

"..."

17. Already done.

"What was it?" DK asked.

"Give Diddy 12 shots of vodka, 3 smokes of meth and 54 smoke of cocaine. Plus a trip to the strip club." I said  
"!" He thought.

"Who's idea was it?" He asked.

"Uhh... Mega Man's!" I said.

"OH FU-" He said, but was interrupted with an uppercut that shattered a light.

"Pit's paying for it." I said.

"WTF?!" He said again.

18. Have Mew the milkshake song with Mewtwo.

"No." Mewtwo said.

"Okay!" Mew said.

19. Have anyone eliminated. (PKMN Trainer's choice)

"It's better than yours like THAT'S RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! THAT'S RIGHT!" They sung.

"There can only be one trainer, kick the Wii Fit Trainer kicked!" He said.

"Stay fit!" She said.

"Stay a virgin!" Ike said as she fell through the trapdoor.

"I heard she might be in the sequel of the 40 year old virgin." Roy said.

"Yep. Everyone meets here next week. (Not Real Time.)" I said.

"Yea..." A just revived T. Link said.


	2. Livin In A Exposed Paradise

STILL IN: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, DK Diddy Kong, Wario, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Y. Link, T. Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, PKMN Trainer, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Samus, Snake, Raiden, Sonic, Marth, Roy, Ike,  
Mr. GaW, ROB, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Mega Man, Villager, Pit, and Mew.

OUT: Link, Olimar, Wii Fit Trainer,

* * *

"Yay I'm so happy to be back and I'm here with my friend Gold!" I said.

"Don't push it boys." She said.

"Is it alright if I strip you down?" Luigi asked.

D:

"F**k off!" I said.  
"Mine..." I mumbled.

20. Have Dr. Mario listen to Justin B***er.

"You're going to need an aspirin." Gold said.

"I'm gonna need to overmedicate, overdose." He said as he blasted it.

"AAAAAH TURN THAT F**KING THING OFF! PLZ!" I screamed.

Pit was enjoying it.

Snake had headphones.  
His iPod pointed at Samus.

"This thing isn't working right." He said.  
"Much better."

Zelda took a look at what he was doing.

"Snake!" She screeched a she knocked it out of his hands by the time the music was off.

"I was listening to music." He said.

"You were looking at Samus' chest."

"Hey!" Samus said.

"You're dillusional." He said.  
"That wasn't the only thing." He thought.  
"I got that Gold too."

"Where'd you get that?" Luigi asked.

"Major Zero sent it to me and Otacon programmed it." Snake said.

"I gotta get one." He said.  
"By the way Sammy, nice rack."

"You little!-" She was interrupted by me.

21. Have Samus show it all.  
O_o

"You're finally getting the package, Merry Christmas." Snake said.

"As in even take off my Zero-Suit?

"Yep. It's all cards that were made by Crazy Hand, Master Hand, and Tabuu." I said.

"Noo... Fine."

10 minutes later.

"Can I squeeze them?" Luigi asked.

After Luigi had the s**t beaten out of him.

"NO!" She said as she put her clothes back on.

Gold and I just got back.

"Were you two... Oh no." Snake asked.

"What? We were looking over the cards, listening to music, and not being perverts unlike Luigi." Gold said.  
"NO! ARE YOU MOTHERF**KING BATS**T INSANE?!" Gold angrily asked.

"So did you?" He asked.

"NO!" She said.

"I'm going see all of you pedos." She said and left.

"Wish I had one of those." I mumbled.

"I'll mail you one." He whispered.

"Thnx you." I muttered back.

22. Mr. GaW has to play a 3D- oh never mind NEVER MIND!

23. Luigi must squeeze a lemon. THAT'S IT!

"Aww I thought that you were gonna say something else.

He squeezed a lemon and it exploded.

"Didn't see that comin." I said.

"It didn't." Luigi said.

"You have the most jacked up mind ever!" I said.

24. Wario must lose 10 pounds by running on a treadmill for 45 mins at a rate of 23.77 mph.

He started running. By the time he was done he lost 9.38.

"1 hour with 12.98000001898 mph. You're out fatty boy!" I told him.  
"Drop by later." I said as he fell through the trapdoor.

25. The Ice climbers must climb Mt. Everest nude.

"I feel so bad." I said."But then again they lose while win."

6.75 hours later.

"We did it!" Nana said.

O_O

"Umm... What way?" I asked with fear while turned away.

"Both." Popo said.

I puked.

"WTF?!" I said.

26. Pit must pinch Katt's ass.

"Not if I say so!" Falco said.  
"Do it and we'll be playing Halo and eating Halo!"

"One sec." Pit said.

He upgraded his bow into a shotgun.

"Oh fuck." Falco said and was shot in the leg.  
"You little virgin fuck!"

"No!" Katt said.  
"I would rather have sex with Falco and leak it to U-Toob!"

"Please don't upload it." Falco said.

She bitchslapped Pit and he was knocked out.

"Your out! Wings won't save you!" I said and Pit was history.

* * *

STILL IN: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, DK Diddy Kong, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Y. Link, T. Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, PKMN Trainer, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Samus, Snake, Raiden, Sonic, Marth, Roy, Ike,  
Mr. GaW, ROB, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Mega Man, Villager, and Mew.

OUT: Link, Olimar, Wii Fit Trainer, Wario, Pit


End file.
